Ouverture d'un Journal
by Naelle
Summary: Quelques années après la fin de TB, Seishiro ouvre le journal intime de Hokuto. C'est une petite fic en une seule partie! j'ai enlevé le surlignage, parce que ce n'était pas très lisible! Désolée de l'avoir modifié plusieurs fois!


Auteur: Naëlle

Mail: naelle@lartisan.net

Base: Tokyo Babylon et X de Clamp

Discaimer: les mêmes blabla que pour toutes les fics! Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp   
**Spoilers: **La fin de TB 

Titre: Ouverture d'un journal

Genre: Je sais pas trop... sérieux et triste disons ^_^;

Remarque: c'est la première fic que j'écris en me disant qu'elle sera courte et c'est surtout la première dont j'ai réussit à mettre un point final! Heureusement vu qu'elle est très, très courte! J'espère qu'elle va quand même vous plaire.

Remerciements: Je remercie d'abord mon frère qui a très gentiment accepté de corrigé une graaaaaaaande partie des fautes de cette histoire (orthographe et grammaire)! C'est adorable de sa part vu qu'il n'est pas spécialement fan de la série! Merci aussi à Martine qui avait lu avant la fin et qui m'a dit qu'elle aimait ce qui m'a poussé à finir, ainsi qu'à Anne qui m'a dit que c'était bien et qui de plus corrige une autre de mes histoire. Et je n'oublie pas non plus Karura (l'un de mes auteurs préféré!) qui a accepté de mettre ma fic sur son site en premier. (Son site est d'ailleurs GENIAL et je vous le conseil [http://perso.club-internet.fr/flaesch] c'est son adresse! Un petit coup de pub ^_^)

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes blabla et je vous laisse lire!

Ouverture d'un journal (par Naëlle)

Seishiro poussa la porte. Depuis combien de temps n'était il pas venu? Cela faisait des années, mais il n'avait pourtant pas hésité une seule fois en venant.Il avança d'un pas sûr dans l'appartement désert. A part la poussière et les toiles d'araignées un peu partout, il était tel qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. En huit ans, il n'avait pas changé. Seishiro fit encore quelques pas, puis se retourna pour se rendre dans l'appartement voisin. C'était le même. En y réfléchissant bien, Seishiro s'aperçut qu'il n'y était pratiquement jamais venu. Il ne s'attarda pas trop dans l'entrée et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Des vêtements et des magazines de mode jonchaient le sol. Finalement, il n'était pas étonné, et pour au moins la centième fois, il se demanda pourquoi ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. 

Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque son regard fut attiré par une photo placée dans un cadre. Le cadre était posé sur la table de chevet de telle façon qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce que la photo représentait. Il s'avança vers elle, s'assit sur le lit et la prit pour mieux la voir. Deux garçons souriant avaient pris la pose. Seishiro regarda le plus âgé. Il portait des lunettes et son sourire avait vraiment l'air sincère. Il jouait bien la comédie. Trop bien même.

Sans même que Seishiro s'en aperçoive, son indexe et son majeur s'étaient mis à suivre la courbe du visage de l'autre garçon. Il était plus jeune. Même sur la photo, ses yeux restaient limpides. Sa pureté et son innocence ne s'étaient pas encore envolées. Peut-être était-il heureux. Peut-être le jeune homme à ses côtés le rendait-il heureux. Comment savoir?

Seishiro reposa le cadre sur le petit meuble et, prit d'une soudaine curiosité, ouvrit le tiroir. A l'intérieur, un journal intime y était rangé. Celui-ci n'était pas verrouillé. Peut-être attendait-il lecture. Il l'ouvrit et lu quelques lignes au hasard.

"Je dois bien avouer que lorsqu'il a fait sa déclaration d'amour à mon frère, bien que je n'ai rien laissé paraître, j'ai été très surprise. Un homme qui déclare son amour sans aucune retenue à un autre, à part dans les livres, je ne savais pas que c'était possible."

Seishiro tourna quelques pages.

"Mon frère a toujours souffert du fait d'avoir de grands pouvoirs alors que les autres n'en ont pas. Pour ma part, le peu que j'ai hérité de notre famille ne m'a jamais gêné, bien au contraire. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je me suis aperçue il y a quelques temps que je possède un pouvoir qui m'était jusque là inconnu. Mon pouvoir se révèle quand je suis avec lui. 'Lui', c'est cet homme qui joue avec nous. Il endosse un rôle en notre présence et je l'ai toujours su sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. S'il savait que je vois son cur, que ferait-il? Peut-être disparaître-je de la même façon que tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de croiser son chemin et à qui il s'est dévoilé. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus aucune certitude. Sans le vouloir, j'ai peur d'avoir entraîné mon frère dans un monde où il souffrira alors que je ne voulais que son bonheur. J'ai peur qu'il perde son sourire. Si cela devait arriver, je crois que je serrais capable de tuer le responsable de cette perte!"

D'une main légèrement tremblante, Seishiro tourna les pages du journal. Il ne les lu pas avec attention. Il se contenta juste de les survoler tout en les tournant. Plus il se rapprochait de la fin, et plus les angoisses et les peurs s'accentuaient. Au fil des pages, l'auteur confiait sur papier des pensées que personne n'avait connues.

"_Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère se mettre dans un état pareil. En un sens, je suis heureuse que le fait de le voir blessé provoque une telle détresse chez mon frère. C'est la preuve qu'il tient à lui. C'est ce que je voulais. Et pourtant, une partie de moi même voudrait l'emmener le plus loin possible de cet homme."_

Seishiro tourna encore deux pages et se retrouva pratiquement à la fin du journal. Certains mots étaient en partie effacés, comme si des gouttes de pluie étaient tombées sur ces pages. Non, pensa soudain Seishiro, ce n'était pas de la pluie, mais des larmes!

"Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant 'vu' son cur, alors pourquoi? Depuis ce jour où il s'est dévoilé, mon frère n'est là que par sa présence physique. Mais moi je veux qu'il vive! Oui, qu'il vive! Grand-mère m'a parlé de leur promesse. Comment le sait-elle? Je ne sais pas, mais je comprends encore moins. Mon frère a-t-il réellement perdu?"

Seishiro s'apprêta à refermer le journal lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas tout à fait finit.

"Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours fermé mon journal à clef, mais aujourd'hui, je ne le verrouillerai pas. J'ignore qui l'ouvrira.

- Si c'est vous Grand-mère, je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime et que je suis désolée de vous laisser seule avec Subaru. Mais je n'ai pas le choix! C'est lui ou moi, et sans douter de l'amour que vous éprouvez pour moi, l'ancien chef de notre famille que vous avez été sait aussi bien que moi que la survie de Subaru est primordiale. Il ne dois pas mourir.

- Si c'est toi, mon cher petit frère, qui lit ces lignes, je t'en prie pardonne moi. Je suis responsable de ton malheur. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais surtout, je t'en supplie, ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui va se passer. Je sais ce que je fais! Je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas t'aider à réaliser ton souhait, mais toi, tu peux réaliser le mien. Alors, Subaru, sois heureux et tu réaliseras l'unique souhait de ta sur qui t'aime plus que tout.

- Si c'est toi Seishiro qui lit ce journal, ce sera la preuve que mon frère et moi ne sommes pas passé dans ta vie comme les autres. Demande toi pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu lis ce journal et surtout pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à oublier une certaine année (car tu ne l'as pas oublié, n'est ce pas?). Lorsque je t'ai vu la dernière fois à l'hôpital, j'ai compris que tout était fini et pourtant, je ne pensais pas que le jeu s'achèverait de cette façon. Mais non, j'ai tord! Rien n'est fini et c'est pour le bonheur de mon frère et le tien que je ne suis plus là aujourd'hui. Ne l'oublie jamais Sei-chan, tu étais et tu es toujours mon meilleur ami.

Adieu à tous les trois."

Seishiro referma le journal d'un geste las. Il le rangea dans le tiroir, regarda une dernière fois la photo sur laquelle il figurait près de Subaru puis sortit.

En refermant la porte de l'appartement, il murmura : "La prochaine fois que nous nous affronterons... ce sera sans doute la dernière. Pardon Hokuto, mais je crois que c'est son souhait."

__

Fin

(histoire finit le 02 juillet 2002... commencé bieeeeeeeeeen avant!)

Alors, c'était comment? Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Cela me ferra trèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir ^_^

Allez, une petite Review ou un petit mail pour me faire plaisir. svp.


End file.
